


you’re hot

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: “Your coffee, Detective.” Nines holds it out for him to take. “Careful, you’re hot.”





	you’re hot

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a prompt on tumblr and i couldn’t resist. wrote this in 5 minutes lol. let me know if you enjoyed ;)

Nines exits the break room, with the coffee Gavin requested in his hand. He made sure it’s exactly how he likes it: black with two sugars. It’s a bit too hot, though. Steam rises from the mug as he makes his way back to their desks.

“Your coffee, Detective.” He holds it out for him to take. “Careful, you’re hot.”

 _Bury me now,_ Nines thinks. His eyes widen.

“Damn,” Gavin laughs, trying to hide the fact that he’s _dying_ inside. He takes the coffee, feeling heat on the back of his neck.

Nines realizes what he said, but it’s already too late. He panics. “Sorry, I meant the coffee-”

“I know, Nines, it’s fine-”

“But really, you are too,” he admits, sitting down across from his partner. His fans kick on, an attempt to cool him down.

Gavin is awestruck, his mouth hanging open. “ _Shit,_  um... thanks.” He smiles at him, his heart pounding.

They both go back to work, but their conversation doesn’t leave their minds for the rest of the day.


End file.
